


莱斯特的森林

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Leicester City, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: 小狐狸瓦尔迪x大白熊小舒梅切尔林间的狐狸带回家？内容设：两人均为德鲁伊种族（Druid）。
Relationships: Kasper Schmeichel/Jamie Vardy
Kudos: 2





	莱斯特的森林

拂晓时分，森林带着潮凉的水汽和湿润泥土里蒸腾出的草木味道。光线依旧暗暗地发着蓝，空气因为被过于高大的树木茂密枝叶遮挡，仿佛有烟雾颗粒弥漫其中。一头大白熊慢慢悠悠的来到森林边上。

北方的大白熊-----小舒梅切尔来到英格兰后第一次在森林里玩耍。

Beacon Hill是莱斯特郡第二高的山脉（也就两百多米），这里被大片森林围着，风景优美环境宜人，相当适合散心。

直到快正午小舒梅切尔才晃晃悠悠的来到山顶，壮丽的美景让他暂时忘记对家的思念。

不远处，一团毛茸茸的小狐狸卧在树边，山上风大，软柔的毛发被风微微的吹动着。小狐狸的眼见眯成两条缝，正在午睡小憩。

这只大白熊第一次见狐狸:

深棕色的皮毛，流畅的线条，

真是一只漂亮的狐狸，小舒梅切尔心里这样想着。他走了过去，蹲在小狐狸面前，好奇的用手指戳了戳，见小狐狸没有反应，又大胆的的摸了摸头。

“raaww！”瓦尔迪警戒着叫了了一声，吓得小舒梅切尔从人形变成了熊形态一屁股坐在了地上。

瓦尔迪伸了伸懒腰，凑上前上前闻了闻，“好像香香的。”接着他前爪离地，双腿站立仰望着小舒梅切尔。

“你吃鱼？！”小舒梅切尔用爪子从包里掏出了鱼递给瓦尔迪，巨大的熊影为眼前的小狐狸遮住了阳光。鱼是卡斯帕的午餐，他带了整整一背包的鱼。

“嗯？emmmmmm”杰米上前嗅了嗅......

一狐一熊对视片刻，忽然瓦尔迪就往地上一躺，给大白熊打了个滚，四肢朝上停在半空，露出柔软的肚皮。卡斯帕经不住毛茸茸的诱惑伸出了熊掌摸了摸揉了揉狐狸的小肚子。

“熊掌会不会太大了...”卡斯帕心想，变回了人形态的他用手rua得杰米舒服得直哼唧。不一会瓦尔迪也变成了人形态。

“你也是？”

但瓦尔迪似乎不会说话，变人的时候，狐狸尾巴都没完全收起来，还在那边摇来摇去的。他靠近卡斯帕就想拿舌头去舔。

“好了好了知道了，”卡斯帕双手按住杰米的脑袋不让他过来，“原来是还未完全成年的Druid，好了小家伙，来吃点东西吧。”说着小舒梅切尔把鱼塞给了杰米。“快吃吧杰米，你叫杰米对吧。”从Druid种族交心的天赋技能中小舒梅切尔知道了瓦尔迪的名字。

瓦尔迪哼唧了两声和小舒梅切尔一同享用午餐~

吃饱之后，杰米又有些疲态了，倒在卡斯帕的怀里变成狐狸就睡着了。

小舒梅切尔靠坐在树下把他抱在怀里，“要不带你回家？反正家里也大，我一个人也无聊。”杰米用尾巴在他的胸口蹭了蹭似乎表示同意。

卡斯帕的家住在索尔河的边上，是一栋独立的小房子，带个小花园。小舒梅切尔下车抱着狐狸状态下的瓦尔迪快步往房子走去。他用外套盖在了瓦尔迪的身上，只露出了一条漂亮的狐狸尾巴。

“哟，带了了只狐狸回来？”边上在花园浇花的邻居寒暄了一下。

“不不不，是条狗。”不知道为什么卡斯帕撒了个谎。

“哦哦哦，那行，”邻居故作神秘的一下，“狐狸可不能养。”邻居又顿了顿，“他们到晚上会变成人的。”

“白天也可以，”卡斯帕嘀咕了一下，“哈哈哈好嘞知道，日安。”小舒梅切尔抱着瓦尔迪回到屋内。进屋后他把瓦尔迪放在了自己的床上，“好好休息吧小东西。”

安顿好了杰米，卡斯帕不知道怎么继续自己的假期了，“还是接着写作好了。”小舒梅切尔其实是个旅居作家。

两三个小时后，瓦尔迪醒了过来，他发现自己躺在舒适的大床上，闻了闻，四周有大白熊的味道。寻着味他跑进小舒梅切尔的书房，十分轻盈地跳上书桌。

“嘿，小家伙，你醒啦？！”

瓦尔迪抬着头眼巴巴的看着他，眼睛湿漉漉的。

“是不是渴了？”

瓦尔迪努力的点了点头，卡斯帕起身为他找了个碗倒了点水。正当它想回头把瓦尔迪抱下来的时候，小狐狸已经自己灵活的蹿下书桌，跑到碗前大口大口的用舌头喝水。

真是个可爱的小家伙。

这天接下来的时间呢，卡斯帕继续着自己的写作，瓦尔迪很快就把这当成自己的窝，在屋里跑来跑去。他很乖，知道卡斯帕在工作，没有制造什么太大的动作，只有爪子在木地板走过发出的哒哒哒的声音。

下午5：30

“饿了。”小舒梅切尔在书桌前伸了伸懒腰，摸了摸自己的肚子。“做个饭去，不知道小家伙想吃什么。问问他好了。”

他走下楼来到厨房，半掩着的房门里传出叮叮当当的声音。

透过门缝他看见：变成人形的瓦尔迪赤裸着身子，只系了个围裙，一条尾巴在半空中懒洋洋摆动着~

（未完待续）


End file.
